Eren Yeager
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Titan Killer Eren dash performs a large cross slashing move forward onto his opponents. While this move suffers from low accuracy, it deals high knockback and shield damage to break any shield when it’s perfectly used. However, the swords have a risk of breaking when it’s used too much, lowing your attack until the sword is restored over time. Side B - Maneuver Gear Hook Eren fires his Maneuvering Hook forward. The Hook has a long depth to travel, as it’s can grab anyone when touch. This move can quickly latch onto edges, walls, and opponents before pulling their forward into them quickly to you. Be careful, because the coils can be cut when attacked and cause damage to yourself. Up B - Maneuver Gear Launch Eren fires the Gas-powered Mechanism to launch himself upward for diagonal recovery. The launch high you fly straight in any direction as it’s can reach large distance. The risk is that it leaves you helpless until landing, where it’s involved replacing the Gas Cylinder to reused the move. Down B - Armin’s Pistol Eren grabs the Pistol from Armin as he shoots the opponents. The gunshot can easily stun the opponents as it’s can cause damage, but no knockback. The shot can only be shot in one direction and may need to recharge for 8 seconds before reuse. Final Smash- Titan Shift Eren puts his hand to his mouth and bites down hard on his hand, as this causes a large lightning bolt to strike Eren, making the stage go completely white for 2 seconds. After that cutscene, Titan Eren arrives on the stage. Once he’s roar, Titan Even arrives in the foreground of the stage, where you can smash the opponents to cause serious damage to everyone. This Final Smash worked for 25 seconds, where restore any move you used at a cost of damage yourself. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: "I'll kill all of them!" Sd: "It's humanity's turn now." Dn: "To hell with them!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1:"If you don't fight, you cannot win!" Victory 2: "This time around mankind will feast upon the titans!" Victory 3: Eren turns into a titan. Lose/Clap: "UGH! DAMMIT!" Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:FUNimation Category:Toonami Category:Attack on Titan Category:Heros Category:Male Category:Human Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:StevenStar Favorite Category:Stocking Favorite Category:Anime Category:Young Adult Category:Sword Wielders Category:Badass Category:Mother Lovers Category:People with Family Problems Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Possible Lawl United Characters Category:Richard100's Favorites Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:The Last Generation